mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rulue/Robo's version
Using custom sprites based on her classic appearance, the Fighting Queen uses four buttons for attacks and two buttons for system moves, sporting an entirely melee-oriented moveset that lacks projectile attacks, but comboing with her is not very easy in spite of this. She is very agile and has powerful Hypers while also having an optional custom A.I. that can easily decimate opponents. ) |Image = File:RoboRuluePortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Robo |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = High}} Gameplay Rulue is a six-button character that plays like a four-button character, using the , , and buttons for attacks and the and buttons for system moves; the button is used for a forward Roll Dodge, with Rulue strangely lacking a backward Roll Dodge, and the button for a Push Block while guarding. Rulue is very agile in terms of movement speed, as she runs very quickly and covers a great distance with her Air Dash, but her jump velocities are awkward, as she jumps and falls fairly quickly. Interestingly, it's possible to Jump Cancel Normals after hitting an airborne opponent, regardless of if the attack was blocked or not. Rulue's attack animations also usually have an excessive amount of hitboxes. Rulue's moveset is comprised entirely of melee attacks, with no projectile attacks, requiring her to get close up to be able to hit the opponent unless she uses her Hypers, but comboability is somewhat fickle in spite of this; it's possible to cancel Normals into Specials or Hypers, but it's still not possible to perform long combo strings and combos longer than two or three hits usually require utillizing Rulue's Specials at the right time. Although light Normals can be chained into heavy Normals, the standing won't hit the opponent when chained from a light Normal, as it has an incredibly short range and is more intended to punish airborne opponents as it hits upwards and knocks down airborne opponents. Her damage output is not incredibly high either; this, combined with her low comboability and lack of projectile attacks make her hard to play as. Her melee Specials generally have a considerable amount of range, and some of them even have infinite priority, though she also has a throw and a counter at her disposal. As for Rulue's Hypers, they can be slightly unbalanced due to multiple factors. The startup of Rulue's is eerily similar to that of a Shun Goku Satsu, and she is invincible during the startup, and since it's a throw, and thus unblockable, and Rulue won't stop moving until she reaches the edge of the screen, the only way for the opponent to avoid it is to jump over it; she also has an anti-air version of said move, named , which can easily hit an aerial opponent with little to no time to counteract and deals even more damage than . Rulue even has a fullscreen Hyper, and her only level 3 Hyper deals 660 damage, which is about 2/3rth of the average opponent's Life, while also having a very large hurtbox and little startup time. Rulue comes with two .def files, one with a custom A.I. and one without. Without a custom A.I., Rulue displays the typical behavior of the default A.I., jumping around and blocking often while rarely attacking. The custom A.I. is particularly brutal, mostly trying to quickly head to the opponent and attack, often spamming her Specials; she often tries to reach the opponent and attack it at all costs, making it hard to escape, but she sometimes attacks while the opponent isn't within reach. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | | }} | | | }} | | | }} | / | Duration varies depending on button pressed| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} | / | Speed and height vary depending on button pressed version: | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Can only hit airborne opponents Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | | | }} 'Palette Gallery' '11' In this palette mode, Rulue's Power bar automatically maxes out at the start of a match and whenever Power is consumed, allowing the player to infinitely use Rulue's Hypers. '12' In addition to the Power bar always being maxed out, Rulue's damage output is tripled in this palette mode, with Rulue's attacks dealing very high damage, and her level 1 Hypers deal enough damage to almost OHKO the opponent and her level 2 Hypers are untrue OHKOs. In addition, any chip damage is negated, so Rulue takes no damage from attacks while blocking. 'Victory quotes' Videos 14thDoc Mugen So this is Rulue ST64 MUGEN Strange Love Interests SDCM MUGEN - Sailor Mars (Me) vs Rulue Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters with a Push Block Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Robo Category:Characters made in 2017 }}